LED lighting technology presents new possibilities for lighting. LEDs can be used to light homes and other locations in new and creative ways. LEDs typically require a supply voltage which is lower than a mains supply voltage. The transmission of power to LED devices can limit the ways in which LEDs can be used for lighting.
EP 1020505 discloses an electrically conductive adhesive tape which has regions which are anisotropically conductive in the direction of the thickness of the tape.